


不适

by Apricotgf



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricotgf/pseuds/Apricotgf
Summary: That kiss is comfortless as frozen water to a starved snake.
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Cutler Beckett
Kudos: 2





	不适

贝克特中了一个诅咒。

自从从某个岛屿的行程上返航之后，他就每天都会昏睡至少十六个小时，不定时间，不定地点，且无法醒来。

他已经努力地私下寻找了这个诅咒一个星期之久。就在今天早晨，这份文献终于被他找到了。

现在他正坐在他宽大的红木办公桌前，仔细阅读这张两本书大小的羊皮纸。

“睡美人咒。”贝克特念到，“愚蠢的名字。”

文献的主要意思，他大概能够看得明白: 若是一段时间后诅咒没有解除，中咒者将会暴毙身亡。意料之中。贝克特想。

他向下扫视，发现一条潦草浅色的西班牙语。

「必须得到深爱之人的亲吻。」

贝克特审视着模糊的字迹，得出这样一个句子。

“深爱之人。”贝克特挑眉，似乎想笑，“什么深爱之人，英镑吗？”他仰靠在他舒适的皮革沙发椅背上，放下小臂将羊皮纸摊在桌面。

“深爱之人。”他嗤了一声，盯着那张羊皮纸，可他脸上的讥讽却慢慢一点点地消失了，最后甚至变成了难以接受。

“深爱之人。”他又压低声音重复一遍，攥皱了那张羊皮纸。

……

“亲吻你？”杰克仿佛听到了天大的笑话，“亲吻你？？在你做了这么多事之后？？”

那么多，那么多足以将我轰入地狱的事情。现在你来要我的吻？你想告诉我什么？你爱我？你想侮辱我？啊哈，我错了，恐怕都有吧。

杰克几乎没有办法再维持他的无所谓与不屑，他咬紧牙根，扯扯嘴角。

“你没有拒绝的理由。完成之后，我给你机会逃走。”

“何必呢，贝克特勋爵？这有什么意义吗？难道我会需要你给的机会？”

“你也没有拒绝的权利。”

贝克特面上除了冷静再无一物，他单膝跪到杰克的两腿中央，撑着椅背俯身吻下去。

“……你知道吗，”等到贝克特退开过后，杰克才蠕动起亲吻时不曾挪动过半分的嘴唇，“在此之前我还从来没有跟一条毒蛇接吻过。”

杰克勾起嘴角，眼中是讥讽的气恼。他看着贝克特木然冷漠的脸，看不出什么感情。但他知道贝克特在想什么，当然了，贝克特只是把难堪藏在了漠然之下罢了。

杰克慢慢地屏住呼吸。哈，难堪。他想。他忽然暴起而上勾住贝克特的后脑勺，手指陷进他白色的假发。他的吻如同钢铁的碰撞一般僵硬而噪音刺耳，不是激烈的火花而更像刺骨的冰洋。牙齿与嘴唇磕碰摩擦，金属的腥气顺着食道一直臭到胃里，让人只觉得反胃。

贝克特从喉咙里发出好几声痛苦的呻吟，掐紧椅背，最后终于使劲推开杰克，就像推开一个正与他撕打的疯子一样。他重重地喘着气，依旧什么也没说，只是表情终于变化成了愤怒，似乎还掩盖着一点受伤。他连着歪斜的假发把杰克的手一起扫开，从椅子上直起身，半跪的脚放回地面。

“你可以走了。”贝克特深吸几口气，带着颤音地说完，转身走向里屋。

但情况依旧没有好转，甚至当贝克特是清醒的时候，他依旧混混沌沌，甚至会在会上走神。

他困惑不已，几乎开始放弃希望。

直到有一天他终于在他的办公室里发现了再次闯入的杰克。

他从里屋走出来，站在门口，而杰克站在办公桌前，看着桌上贝克特因意外睡倒而没有收好的羊皮纸文献。

他大脑空白地看着杰克抬起头，在阳光下嬉皮笑脸又带些嘲讽地看着他。

“恭喜恭喜，热烈庆祝！贝克特，你居然也被这种东西缠上了——这种你从来不信的——鬼扯，就像你曾经评价的那样。”杰克张开双手，摆出夸张的赞美的姿势。

“你想要什么。”贝克特哑着嗓子。

“我想要什么？我想要的可多了！一条船，一队船员，一船朗姆酒，所有的，你能给我的东西。”

“但我可不敢跟你交易，因为你知道吗？解除这个诅咒，需要你深爱的人，给你一个充满着爱的吻，满是爱恋的吻。”

杰克晃到办公桌前面，偏偏头，摆出一副极其无辜的表情。

“可我不爱你啊。”


End file.
